Button!
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: That yellow button should have had a 'Do Not Press' sign above it...


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(yay! Crack! Starring Prowl and Jazz and the mechs off duty in the Rec-Room with a mention of Shockwave! enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Prowl was in the Rec-Room.<p>

A phenomenon that drew nearly every off duty mech into the large area, discreetly watching the SIC out of the corners of their optics as they chatted and speculated.

The black and white Datsun was reading a data-pad his wings relaxed from their usual high and mighty position on his back giving odd little twitches every few minutes.

The figurative peace was shattered when Jazz literally bounced into the room, his music cranked up loud enough that even a deaf person could hear it. Prowl's head shot up from his reading, cobalt blue optics narrowing to thin slits of glittering blue that glowed noticeably from under the crimson chevron. Clearly irritated the Datsun resolved to ignore the loud intrusion and turned back to his reading though his doorwings were now ramrod straight and high on his back.

Jazz oblivious to anything that wasn't his music or in his way danced over to the energon dispenser drawing a cube as even Blaster cringed a little at the volume of the dance music, the heavy beat echoing through the room. The TIC grinned at his music loving friend and lowered the volume just enough so that they could talk-shout at each other over the music that others were moving away from with groans or mutters of annoyance.

"Hey Blaster!" Jazz beamed doing a little jig miraculously managing to not spill a drop of his energon before taking a liberal swig. "How you liking my new dance music? Ain't it radical?"

"Yeah, isn't that the band that made it to the top of the charts a few weeks ago?" Blaster asked in return setting down his now empty cube and joining in Jazz's little improvised dance routine

"Yep" Jazz grinned back bouncing on his heels and giving a stylish twirl

The last thing that Jazz saw as he swung back to face the Rec-Room to encourage mechs to join in was Prowl. The cop-bot was standing facing him; wings arched high and flared with an evil glint in his optics as a Data-pad collided with his audios.

The resulting hiss and crackle of dying music made everybot jump in surprise as Jazz toppled onto his aft. Their optics widening as Prowl stalked forward towards the downed Ops. Mech who was rubbing his now sore audios, the broken Data-pad skittering across the floor, error warnings and sparks leaping from the damaged object.

"Jazz" Prowl practically purred, the bot around them backing up with terror, Blaster skittishly sliding off to the side to leave his friend under the SIC's glare "We had an agreement"

"Aww, come on Prowl" Jazz whined as the Datsun loomed over him, the TIC still rubbing his sensitive audio horns

"No" The SIC growled grabbing the Special Ops mech by the scruff bar and yanking him to his pedes "You lost the bet. Take it like a mech"

"But… But!" Jazz floundered waving his arms around wildly as if to convey his point "I can't live without my music!"

"As I said Jazz" Prowl rumbled leaning in close "Take it like a mech"

"Meanie" the visored mech grumbled crossing his arms before stomping to the Rec-Room couch and plonking himself down

"So what was the bet?" inquired Sideswipe as Prowl retrieved his energon, which he had ignored in favour of his data-pad when he came into the Rec-Room to enjoy his break. The poor Data-pad was now somewhere under a table so energon was now his only alternative.

"You know how Shockwave came to earth a few days ago?" Jazz asked back leaning on an elbow as Prowl settled next to him a small barely there smile decorating the stoic mechs faceplate

"Duh, we nearly lost that battle" the red twin replied "That is until Prowl managed to knock his head off somehow"

"Well Prowl, in one of his moods, made a bet with me" Jazz said petulantly "He said I would have to go without music for a week if Shockwave's optic turned out to be a button"

The silence in the Rec-room was deafening.

"It's true" Prowl smiled smugly taking a data chip from his sub-space and holding it up "And I have the vid to prove it"

Every mech in the Rec-Room lunged for the data chip.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep. Shockwave's optic doubles up as a flashing yellow button that detaches his head! (seriously I have no idea where this came from other than his optic looked like a button that normally has a sign above it saying 'Do Not Press')


End file.
